


New Year

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom misses Danny a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title: New Year  
> Character/Pairing: Tom Ryan (Tom/Danny)  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Tom misses Danny a lot  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Auld Lang Syne  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tom decided to watch Con Air. There was no way he was watching one of those end of year shows. At midnight there was a surge of noise from outside. Tom pulled back the curtains a little. Next door's party guests stumbled out onto the road to sing Auld Lang Syne. He almost envied them, being so carefree.

It was the start of another year without Danny. Tom missed him every single day. Sometimes he'd feel angry at Danny for going through the anomaly but he'd have probably done the same thing. He hoped Danny was safe, wherever he was.


End file.
